wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was the female SandWing, who reigned for over twenty four years, and her death triggered the War of SandWing Succession. She was also the mother of Burn, Blister, Blaze, Smolder, Scald, and Singe, as well as the wife of King Char. She is described as powerful, fierce, wealthy, and a proud Queen. She was the former Queen of the SandWings before the three scavengers came and killed her. Blister had tricked her into trying to kill Flower and the two unknown armed scavengers who stole her treasure single-handedly. In the end, Oasis was killed. She is also featured as the point of view in the prologue of The Brightest Night. She is one of the oldest queens in the series, older than Scarlet, but younger than Moorhen. In The Brightest Night, it is said that she (her skeleton) was huge, even bigger than Burn''The Brightest Night, page 292 and Morrowseer, making her a truly frightening opponent to meet in battle. Biography ''Deserter Queen Oasis never makes an actual appearance in this book, but is mentioned multiple times throughout. Six-Claws, his parents, and many other SandWings, appear to be quite loyal to their queen. Smolder expresses how mad he is at her because he will never find out what Oasis had done to his lover, Palm. While not shown, her death can be heard by dragons throughout the stronghold. When they rush out to see what has happened, Oasis is already dead. While several citizens, including Six-Claws' mother, grieve, Burn and Blister begin arguing over her body which of them should be queen. The two decide against fighting then and there for the throne and instead agree to first track down the scavengers who killed Oasis. Smolder' eyes glimmer with satisfaction because of what he believed she did to Palm. The Brightest Night '' Although not alive during the period in which the main story lines of ''The Brightest Night take place, the prologue follows the SandWing queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. It follows Queen Oasis's point of view. Oasis had known that Blister would be the next queen from the moment she had learned that to be queen, all she would need to do was kill her mother. She'd gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. She would stay in her room for weeks, if you gave her a new creepy-thing. Oasis describes Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter" and that she would never have to worry about what Blaze would do to her. Queen Oasis never approved of Smolder and his lover Palm; He never found out what she had done to her, until book #10, where they find Palms sister Prickle in the dungeon. On the second day when Sunny was at Burn's stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis, now completely empty. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried that much treasure, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was plunged into her eye, and her tail-barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops beside the scavenger's trail, signifying that they probably cut of her barb tail and took it with them. After Oasis' death, Burn supposedly chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it her stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died and built an obelisk inscribed "Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn. Her bones now belong to the sands of time". ''Thorn described it as very poetic for Burn. [[Darkness of Dragons|''Darkness of Dragons]] In Darkness of Dragons, Vulture mentioned that someone in the Scorpion Den was Oasis's granddaughter (later revealed to be Onyx). He said that Burn, Blister, and Blaze didn't have any dragonets, but one of the princes was known to have a lover (referring to Palm and Smolder), then revealed that Onyx was Smolder's daughter. Some SandWing soldiers locked Prickle up in her dungeon for twenty years, driving her insane, although Queen Oasis never actually saw her because she died first. Family Tree Trivia *She is one of the only four (one of them being an Ex) queens who died in the main series, the second being Queen Battlewinner, the third being Ex-Queen Scarlet, and the other being Queen Glacier. *She was the first queen mentioned in the series. *Before her death, her last known thought was: "After all... what's the worst that could happen?" *She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers, which is why she killed her two sisters when Blister and Blaze were born. *Oasis had six children, but the only surviving ones are Smolder and Blaze. *Oasis seemed to name her children after fire related things or terms for burn injuries. This could be a family trend, due to King Char's name, unlike her name, which is named after a water related thing. *All her male childrens' names begin with an "S" (Smolder, Singe, Scald) while her female childrens' names begin with "B" (Blister, Blaze, Burn). *Queen Oasis is not descended from Queen Scorpion, but instead from a commoner that was chose to end a reign by a terrible queen. *Prior to her death she wore keys around her neck that open the doors of the treasure rooms.The Brightest Night, page 3-4 of the prologue Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Undescribedcolorhappy.png|By Heron Queenoasis.jpg OasisBat.png|Fruit Bat x Oasis, by Fox 14485835386531947243543.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Oasis File:Queen_oasis_by_stingfish101-d6ve98u.png|Queen Oasis by stingfish101 Oasis Ref.png|Oasis Ref- QueenClam Day 13 - Oasis.png|Queen Oasis drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-13-Oasis-628059899 31ab1975f158fdafe025a2946daef71f.jpg|Sandwing treasure in queen Oasis's skeleton. SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Peru_Ica_Oasis_bluesky.png.cf.png|An actual oasis Oasis.png|Queen Oasis by QueenClam 43423243.png|Oasis by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Oasis-717462880 References de:Königin Oasis fr:Oasis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in Deserter Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Sand